Distributed systems are computing systems comprising a plurality of nodes that may be geographically remote with respect to one another. The plurality of nodes may communicate via one or more networks, which may make the distributed system subject to various attacks from other computing entities accessing the one or more networks. Such attacks may cause the leaking of confidential information stored by and/or accessible to the distributed system, unauthorized modification of program code used to implement various system functions (e.g., smart contracts and/or the like), and/or lead to other weakness that may compromise the security of confidential information and/or the integrity of transactions and/or actions performed and/or validated by the distributed system.